


Confession

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 「我是來告解的，神父。」羅傑斯的回答沒有變，他另一隻手不疾不徐地伸到自己的領口，拉下領帶，解開鈕扣，「我是來赦免你的，我將洗盡你的罪，巴基。」
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 31





	Confession

巴恩斯不是第一次看見那位西裝筆挺的男性了。  
  
這也不是奇怪的事情，他可以說得出每周都會來教堂參加彌撒的教友名字，只不過這位男性從不和其他人交談。他是上個月開始來的教友之一，總是坐在最前排，起初他還會認真地看著手上的聖經跟著禱告，但近來幾次他的目光總是飄到巴恩斯身上。  
  
巴恩斯只要稍微抬眼就可以看見他，對方漂亮的藍眼睛直盯著自己，這讓他有些不自在。  
  
「我不至於死，必要生存，我要宣揚上主的鴻恩……」  
  
巴恩斯的目光沒有放在手上的聖經頁面上，他幾乎要被對方的眼眸吸進去了，那雙藍眼睛像是漩渦，直到詩歌的尾音結束，司儀的聲音響起，他才回過神來。他趕緊收回了目光，他不該恍神的，這是有失禮於主的行為。  
  
「……我們的主說：不要愛世界上的人和事，若愛世界，愛父的心就不在他裡面了。因為凡世界上的事，就像肉體的情慾，眼目的情慾，並今生的驕傲，都不是從父來的，乃是從世界來的。這世界和其上的情慾都要過去，惟獨遵行神旨意的，是永遠常存（註1）……」   
  
稿紙上的字句一字字敲在他的心上——是，是的。作為神父自是必須拋去他一切的慾望，不論是物質上，或是情慾上。巴恩斯將他的下半生都奉獻給天主，他願用他的下半輩子贖罪，用上主寬容大度的賜予洗盡他髒汙不堪的前生。  
  
巴恩斯低聲朗誦他寫下的稿，企圖忽略掉金髮男子炙熱強烈的目光。  
  
「求你寬恕我們的罪過，如同我們寬恕別人一樣；不要讓我們陷於誘惑，但救我們免於兇惡……」  
  
求主寬恕我的過去，但看對祢的信德。巴恩斯閉上眼睛，跟著哼唱後半段的歌詞。彌撒是少有能讓他心靜下來的事物，他不太能夠待著不做事，空下來的大腦會不自覺想起以前的回憶，那不太好受。  
  
領聖體禮時他沒有到祭台前來。巴恩斯將手裡的無酵餅遞給教友，餘光打探那位坐在椅子上不動的男人。他本以為是對方沒有領洗過，但前幾次彌撒時他都有到前來，現在領聖體還得看他心情了？巴恩斯心裡暗想，移開目光，朝最後一名坐在輪椅上的教友露出和緩的微笑。  
  
「願全能的天主、聖父、聖子、聖神，降福你們。阿們。」巴恩斯在胸前劃了十字，一襲白的祭袍讓他看起來乾淨又聖傑，教友們的回應迴盪在教堂裡。他沒有跟著說。巴恩斯想。「彌撒禮成。」  
  
彌撒結束，不久後教堂只剩下了一些需要告解的教友們。巴恩斯很有耐心，他領著人們到告解室，一一傾聽並且開導。這是神父的工作，儘管他直到將近凌晨才結束，他沒得抱怨，也不需要。  
  
他褪下祭袍，換上平時工作時穿著的修生黑袍，催促那些年輕的修女們回家，把教堂裡的椅子排列整齊。巴恩斯將東西整理好，關上燈，正打算回去宿舍，教堂的大門忽地被推開，外頭透進來的光讓他瞇起了眼睛。  
  
他沒看清來人是誰，或許是哪位迷糊的教友忘記拿東西吧。他眨了眨眼睛，摸索著大燈的開關在哪，忽然間湊近的人影和耳畔邊的聲音嚇得他整個人抖了一下。   
  
「 Father , 」低沉的男嗓在巴恩斯耳邊響起，「我打擾你了嗎？」後者轉過身，一片黑暗下他只能透過微薄的光源辨識身後的人，他餘驚未平，在確認對方是哪位之後不自覺地緊張起來。是他。是那個總是盯著自己的人。  
  
「……哦，沒有。」他吞了口口水，強迫自己冷靜下來，勉強勾起了嘴角，「有什麼事情嗎？忘記東西了嗎？」  
  
那個男人也跟著笑了，即便再怎麼暗的地方，巴恩斯還是能看清楚他那雙藍眼睛。「不。我是來向您告解的，神父。」  
  
巴恩斯想拒絕，他想說他累了，他今天的告解時間已經結束了，或是他還有其他事情要做——什麼都好，他不是很想獨自和對方待在一起，他……讓人不自覺感到害怕。他的嘴開了又闔，最後還是艱難地點點頭，「……當然可以。」  
  
  
本想去告解室的，隔著一道牆或許會讓他比較安心，但對方指著走道上的兩張椅子，以不麻煩神父又多浪費時間的理由打消了讓他開門和換上告解須穿的白衣和紫色領帶。他心裡嘆了口氣，相信主會原諒我的，畢竟對方都這麼說了。他想。  
  
他們兩個面對面坐著，距離極近。  
  
男子雙目炯炯有神，他一邊劃十字，邊說：「請神父祝福，我是一個罪人，願在教會悔改。」巴恩斯歛下了眼眸，避免和對方對上眼，低聲回應：「願主啟發你的心，使你能誠心懺悔，誠實告明。」  
  
對方吸了口氣，他好像靠得更近了一些。「我真的能說出來嗎？」他問。  
  
巴恩斯看了他一眼，輕輕地笑了。第一次告解的人都不太敢說出自己的罪過，這是很正常的。「不要恥於承認你的罪過。（註2）主說過：只要你對人作了什麼不義的事情，因此得罪上主而自覺有罪，他該承認自己所有的不義。（註3）」  
  
男人沉默了一陣子，然後緩緩開口：「我叫史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，」不知道是不是巴恩斯的錯覺，他覺得對方的眼神好像越來越……難以忽視。「我想我愛上了一個我不該愛的人。」   
  
一個像是情愛小說的開頭。巴恩斯想。  
  
「他有一頭很漂亮的棕髮、一雙灰藍色的眼睛、他的下睫毛很長，嘴唇很薄，笑起來很可愛，沒表情的時候像一隻不高興的貓。」  
  
巴恩斯沒有忽略對方講話的語氣突然柔軟下來，而他嘴裡的對象是「he」而不是「she」。因為身為同性戀而自覺有罪嗎？他抬起了眼，看向羅傑斯。對方的眼沒有離開過他，視線交會的那瞬間，他看見羅傑斯的笑意加深了一些。  
  
巴恩斯的呼吸不自覺地加快了。  
  
「愛上一個人並不是罪，羅傑斯先生。」巴恩斯輕聲說。  
  
「是嗎？」羅傑斯揚起了眉宇，不置可否。他繼續下去：「我為了他來到教會，參加彌撒，只為了更了解他一點，多看他幾眼。他禱告的樣子很美，看上去是那麼地……高尚、純潔、不可侵犯。」  
  
「我相信我周邊的人都覬覦他，因為他看上去就像是天使。像是上主派來的使者，派來帶給我們福音，」巴恩斯開始冒冷汗，他隱約覺得會有什麼不太好的事情發生。「我忌妒極了。我想佔有他，想要把他鎖在我的房間裡……我想把他銬在十字架上，就像天主被賜死那樣吊掛著他，他身上只能穿我給他的衣物，只能有我留下的傷口，他的食物與水只能是我給他的，他的生命是被我掌控的。」   
  
巴恩斯瞪大了眼睛，他愣了好幾秒，道：「……羅傑斯先生，」他查覺到自己的聲線顫抖，但他無法控制，「主說，總要披戴主耶穌基督，不要為肉體安排，去放縱私慾。（註4）這個行為是不好的。我們要遠離罪惡，行事為人光明，不可好色淫蕩，不可爭競忌妒，羅傑斯先生。」  
  
「這就是為什麼我來這裡告解，Father。」羅傑斯垂下了眼，過了半會兒又看向巴恩斯，「但主也說了：任何違背良心的事情，就是罪。（註5）」然後他伸手握住巴恩斯長年帶著手套的左手，放到嘴邊，輕吻了一下。  
  
巴恩斯的心跳的太快了，快到他無法呼吸。「……羅傑斯先生，你必須戒斷身體的私慾，才能獲得主的性情，才能被赦免。請放開我。」他試圖抽開手，但他沒料到對方在下一秒就將他扯過去，被強硬地扯進對方的懷裡。  
  
「我知道你做過什麼事情。」羅傑斯在他耳邊低語，「我知道你的過去。Bucky . 」巴恩斯的呼吸停滯，他在這一瞬只感覺渾身發冷。  
  
他的手套被脫掉，他的金屬左手被握在對方溫暖的掌上。「你有什麼目的？」巴恩斯的聲音冷下來，他雙眸顫動，眼底是不同於平時的慌亂。  
  
「我只是來告解的。」羅傑斯眼中像是翻湧的海水，巴恩斯就是受困在海中的，不會游泳的囚犯。「而你呢，神父？你可曾要求主的赦免？他赦免你了嗎？」巴恩斯只覺得不存在的海水灌進了肺部，空氣被擠出來，他說不出一句話，幾年前的記憶像是被強迫回放在他的眼前。  
  
那天就像現在一樣，過十二點的教堂，還沒回去的神父，在教堂中央的一場告解。一開始是神父和緩的聲音，再來是喀拉喀拉的，骨頭碎裂的聲響，腥紅色的液體低落在地上，血、血、那是血。巴恩斯大口大口地喘息，羅傑斯的手從攙扶著他的腰間滑到被黑袍包覆住的臀部，他滿意地感受布料下富有彈性的手感。  
  
巴恩斯握住對方不安好意的手，眼底帶上了一分怒意，「你要幹嘛？」  
  
「我是來告解的，神父。」羅傑斯的回答沒有變，他另一隻手不疾不徐地伸到自己的領口，拉下領帶，解開鈕扣，「我是來赦免你的，我將洗盡你的罪，巴基。」  
  
眼前的景象一花，巴恩斯發覺自己已經躺倒在地上，對方單手壓制自己，原本在臀部游移的手不知什麼時候換到自己腰腹間，他的手略過腰帶，解開腰帶以下的扣子。  
  
巴恩斯開始掙扎。他不想要硬來，要是控制不好的話——他可不希望歷史重演。他蹬腿，左臂重重地砸在地上，「放開我，羅傑斯！你不是，不是來告解的嗎？你，主會……你是不會被赦免的……」然對方的力氣比料想中的還要大，他像隻可憐的小蟲似地被制伏在地上。腦中不斷回放的，充滿血液的畫面停不下來，他的心跳快得像是要跳出來，心慌感使他無助地閉上眼睛，默念腦中閃過的聖經：「——那些放縱汙穢的情慾，輕視權柄的人。他們膽大妄為，毀謗在尊位的也不知懼怕（註6）……」  
  
羅傑斯被他的話語逗笑了，像是聽見天大的笑話。他沒有停下手裡的舉動，巴恩斯腰部以下的黑袍岔開，他的掌心覆蓋在對方的檔部。「你的主是這麼告訴你的嗎？」隔著兩層布料輕輕地捏了捏手裡還垂軟的器官，意料之中聽見巴恩斯加快了呼吸的頻率。他彎起了雙眸，「你會知道的。知道究竟誰才是你的神，巴基。」  
  
  
巴恩斯現在肯定狼狽得不行，原本綁得整齊的包頭散落，額前的碎髮被冷汗浸濕搭在臉上，遮了他一半的視線，身上的男人隔著褲子搓揉他的性器。巴恩斯勃起了。  
  
他用盡了全力掙扎，現在已經沒有餘力去反抗，只能躺在地上任由羅傑斯宰割。許久沒有自慰，他幾乎是被碰到的瞬間就勃起了，他不能控制自己的生理反應，只覺得自己充滿了罪惡，違反了教義的行為讓他無地自容。  
  
「求你了……停下。」巴恩斯緊閉著眼，他虛弱地請求對方。  
  
羅傑斯臉上帶著淺淺的微笑，沒有應答，順應著對方的請求停下了手上的動作。他的手掌從褲檔滑到大腿、膝蓋，小腿，然後停在腳前。他替巴恩斯脫下了皮鞋和襪子，巴恩斯不懂對方的用意，但他也無可奈何。羅傑斯的手沿著先前的路線回去，然後解開了褲子鈕扣和拉鍊，連帶著內褲一起扯下，緩緩地。  
  
巴恩斯窘迫極了，他下意識地夾緊了雙腿，畢竟沒人想在一個欲強姦自己的人面前露出他已經勃起的性器，對吧？金髮強姦犯笑了笑，將長褲丟到一旁，強硬地掰開對方的雙腿，身子探進兩腿間。這下巴恩斯再怎麼想遮擋都沒用了。  
  
在生人面前露出敏感部位有種說不出來的害臊感，儘管巴恩斯以前不是沒有體會過被強迫全裸的經驗，但他過了好幾年安逸的生活了，對抗眼前危險指數遠高於自己的羅傑斯他根本無法做出任何反抗的舉動。  
  
在沒有隔著布料的情況下被握住性器，溫熱的手掌直接碰觸到敏感的器官時巴恩斯呻吟了聲，下一秒他又咬緊嘴唇，或許是為避免那些汙穢又下流的聲音被那些可能存在或不可能存在的外人聽見，又或許是因為他抬起眼就能看見耶穌受難像，耶穌歛下而未全部閉合的眼瞳朝著地面，好像就在盯著他看似。  
  
他只感到憤怒，滿滿的罪惡，生理上的快感，以及一瞬間閃過的，久違的殺意。命根子被握在對方手裡，而對方只用一手就讓他動彈不得，他只能狠狠地瞪著眼前胡作非為的男子，什麼都做不了。  
  
羅傑斯對可愛的小神父的表情滿意極了。他喜歡看見對方因他而支離破碎，對方的喜怒哀樂都是被他掌控的。  
  
他鬆開握著性器的手，托著巴恩斯的腋下一把將人抱起。神父被突如其來的騰空感嚇得抖了一下，下意識地夾緊雙腿以防自己摔下去，綠眼睛裡盛滿了慌張，瞪大眼睛看著羅傑斯。  
  
像隻受了驚的小鹿仔。羅傑斯想。  
  
  
托在自己屁股上的手不安分地揉了幾下，巴恩的臀部正好抵在對方下體，隔著西裝褲都能感受到隱藏在布料底下的玩意兒。  
  
羅傑斯沒有走太久，他往前幾步後坐在受難像前的高台上，巴恩斯跨坐在對方身上，他不用看也知道自己現在身處何處——他竟然想在祭台上做這種事情！他不可置信地瞪著眼睛。羅傑斯彎起了雙眸，他自然是知道這高台代表的意義。教堂最尊貴的物品，而他將他的天使放在這個台上有什麼錯嗎？  
  
巴恩斯不安地扭動，臀部無意識地蹭過羅傑斯的檔部，後者拍了拍小神父的屁股，身上人僵硬了一瞬，尷尬得動都不動。羅傑斯不疾不徐地解開領帶和皮帶，俐落地趁著對方因自己勃起的下身不敢動的時候將他的左手左腳和右手右腳綁起來。  
  
「什——你幹什麼！」  
  
小神父掙扎了幾下，奈何皮帶實在太難掙脫，左手使了全力，除了腳踝留下深深紅印之外什麼都沒能做成。羅傑斯的手離開他的臀部，寬厚的掌撫上巴恩斯汗涔涔的臉，指腹摩娑對方粉色的嘴唇，然後不容拒絕地把兩根手指插進嘴裡。  
  
巴恩斯悶哼一聲，對方的手指壓著自己的舌頭，這有點不舒服。他洩恨似地狠狠咬了一口手指，在對方手指上留下深深的齒印。羅傑斯淺淺地笑了下，沒有憤怒。手指探得更深，碰觸到喉嚨時巴恩斯生理性地感到反胃，分泌的唾液從未能閉合的嘴角流下，雙眼因為不適而蒙上一層水霧，喉頭發出了含糊的悶哼聲。  
  
在嘴裡亂來的手過一會兒便離開了，巴恩斯不住地咳嗽，強烈的不適感讓他難受地掉了眼淚。沾滿了唾液的手不知何時滑進那條深深的溝壑，指尖觸及未曾受他人碰觸的入口，巴恩斯臉色蒼白，被束縛住而甚麼都做不了，太過強烈地掙扎反而讓他雙腿張得更開，於是他只能用那雙盈滿驚惶不安的眼睛瞪著對方。  
  
然對方並不是會因此心軟的人。羅傑斯的手指胡亂地揉了幾下穴口，幾分強硬地把手指塞進那又緊又窄的穴裡。原本用來排泄的地方被硬塞東西進去的感覺還不至於痛，比起以前經歷過的事情，這還不算什麼，但巴恩斯還是覺得不好受，心理上的。  
  
體內的手指緩慢地插入再抽出，羅傑斯很有耐心，專注地將手指探進最深處，輾轉開合，仔細地摸過每一處，像是在尋找什麼東西。在經過某一處時他明顯感受到神父呼吸停滯了一瞬。羅傑斯看向巴恩斯，後者死咬著嘴唇，就是不發出一點聲音，試圖隱藏那些不該存在的情緒。  
  
巴恩斯極力否認自己因為對方的手指感受到任何一點歡愉的情緒，但他無法忽視身體帶來的反應。操，操。他罕見地爆了粗口，羅傑斯的手指像是在確認似地，不斷磨過剛才讓他爽得差點叫出聲的那點。  
  
手指在神經密集的那處畫圈、按壓，細細的癢意和難以忽視的刺麻感覺讓巴恩斯不住地吸氣。手指從一根增加到兩根，原本的痠脹感逐漸褪去，進而被敏感處的刺激替代，神父低低地喘息，謎樣的快意讓他禁不住閉上眼睛。  
  
「我們不是在告解嗎，親愛的神父？」  
  
一片黑暗讓他五感變得比原先敏感得多，在距離極近的聲音和體內忽地加重了力道按弄的手指讓巴恩斯忍不住叫出聲來。  
羅傑斯輕輕咬著小神父的耳垂，低沉略帶沙啞的嗓音在耳邊響起，吐息熱氣全數噴打在耳上，「你必須誠實說出你的罪行，你的主才會寬恕你，不是嗎？」  
  
體內的手指又多了一根，巴恩斯的喘息更重了些，「我沒——」「你沒有罪嗎？」耳垂被含住，羅傑斯的聲音有些含糊，巴恩斯卻聽得清清楚楚，「仔細想想。一九九五年的八月三十一號……在一座教堂，是吧？那個叫丹尼爾的老神父……」  
  
「 No... 」巴恩斯打斷羅傑斯的話，他雙眸失神，「STOP.」  
  
「你不應該離開的。」羅傑斯伸出舌頭，極富性暗示意味地舔過耳窩，「你不被允許離開，你沒有完成任務……資產。」   
  
羅傑斯句尾的稱呼讓巴恩斯無法自己地顫慄。他以為他逃掉了，但他沒有。他被找到了。他要被抓回去了，要再次坐上那台機器，然後——然後背負上新的罪孽，直到他不再擁有利用價值為止。  
  
然而羅傑斯卻說：「我不會帶你回去。巴基。」  
  
他回過神來，不解地看著羅傑斯。對方的藍眼睛讓他覺得似曾相識，他記不起來，但是他敢肯定他在哪裡看過這雙眼睛，不只是在教堂，在更久以前，在成為資產的更久以前——他不知道。他想不起來再更前面的記憶，他不被允許擁有過去。  
  
像海、像天空，巴恩斯用大眾直白的詞彙去形容他的眼睛。他在羅傑斯的眼裡看見自己，他是不是要溺死在海裡了？也許吧。藍眼的主人咬了他的下巴，抽出了他的手指。「我說過了……我會把你關在我的房間裡，你只能接受我給予你的東西，其他人……修女，九頭蛇，誰都好，那些人都不會有機會接觸你……你是屬於我的，你只能是我的，不論是過去，現在還是未來，直到世界盡頭，你都是專屬我一個人的，你是史蒂夫羅傑斯的所有物。」  
  
巴恩斯呆愣愣地盯著羅傑斯，他得對羅傑斯的話做出什麼反應？恐懼？害怕——那種東西在很久以前就被抹滅掉了。他好像想起了什麼，但他就是想不起來。他的腦袋裡閃過幾個片段，金髮的、藍眼睛的，跟羅傑斯一樣，但是……瘦小了許多。

羅傑斯不知何時脫下了西裝褲和底褲，怒漲多時的性器在小神父的腿間，圓潤的龜頭有一下沒一下的蹭過巴恩斯的會陰。很癢。巴恩斯想。  
  
伸手將因汗濕而黏在臉側的長髮撥到耳後，羅傑斯偏頭親吻那張深色的，像是熟透的莓果的嘴唇。艷色的嘴唇果然如他看起來那樣的甜美多汁，巴恩斯還處於腦袋混亂成一團的狀態，什麼都沒有做，乖巧地任由對方掠奪嘴裡的津液。  
  
股間的陰莖抵在後庭，淺淺地戳弄，潤滑過的穴口被前液弄得溼答答黏糊糊的，習慣了手指的肉穴又張又縮地含著龜頭。巴恩斯不知該如何形容這種感覺——他不想要做愛，可他想要這個東西。剛才被手指擴張過的肛門有種空落落的感覺，羅傑斯的陰莖要進不進的讓他莫名的煩躁，但他不願妥協，他不願在信仰面前做出這種罪孽極深之行為。  
  
「你不想要嗎，神父？」  
  
伊甸園的蛇像是在誘惑聖潔的天使同他一起墮入地獄，他欲將那潔白的羽翼染上和他一樣的墨黑，然後親手折斷那雙翅膀，在他白皙漂亮的肌膚上留下他的痕跡，他會染上邪惡、混亂與罪孽，那雙像是沉在水中的綠寶石的眼眸會添上雜質，但那不影響他的美麗，他會染上自己的氣味，他的裡裡外外都將是屬於自己的。羅傑斯吮咬神父被自己吻得略腫的嘴唇，沙啞的嗓音像是在蠱惑。  
  
「……不……」巴恩斯不會承認他有一瞬被對方的嗓音迷住了，他深深吸了口氣，極力想忽略掉後穴的空虛，語氣裡的拒絕都帶上了不容忽視的心虛，「這……你這是有罪的。」  
  
羅傑斯輕輕地笑起，眼底深沉，他的手扶著巴恩斯的腰部往下壓，一點一點地把自己的陰莖送進神父緊又熱的後穴。「噢，罪。是的。我有罪。」巴恩斯的臉色因對方尺寸超出常人的陰莖而痛得蒼白，羅傑斯滿意地舔去對方因疼痛滾落下來的眼淚，「我向你懺悔，神父……你滴著水的屁眼讓我忍不住犯下了姦淫罪，看，他咬得太緊了，我無法控制自己，請求主寬恕我。」  
  
初經人事的後穴讓他行動有些困難，進入到一半就已經難以前行，巴恩斯能夠清楚地感受到體內過大的陰莖一點點破開自己，撕裂疼讓他難受地掉眼淚，等到幾乎全根沒入時他痛得話都說不出來。從屁股開始像是被火焰燒著了似地蔓延到四肢百骸，他無力地喘息，被綁住的手腳讓他連傾身都有些難，整個人只能以羅傑斯的陰莖為支撐點坐在上頭，這讓他更疼了。  
  
這是上主給他的懲罰嗎？作為沒有固守自己的貞潔，犯下了不可逆的罪孽？   
  
羅傑斯擦掉他額上的冷汗，手順著腰部往衣服內探索，拉開長袍下被汗浸濕的襯衫，覆上小神父缺乏訓練多年卻仍然精實飽滿的胸肌。指腹從肌肉移到微微挺立的乳粒上，輾弄、捏玩，手裡的小東西漸漸變挺變硬，懷裡的人因他色情的行為而退縮，羅傑斯笑笑地拿出手，在昏暗的燈光下觀察小神父隔著兩層薄布料也遮擋不住的激凸。  
  
「看看你，Father。」羅傑斯刮了刮巴恩斯的乳頭，聽見對方倒抽氣後繼續說，「你仍不承認你的罪嗎？你勃起了，你感到舒服了，不是嗎？」只消稍微傾身就能夠埋在巴恩斯的胸膛，他張嘴，隔著布料含住挺起一小塊的乳首。  
  
粗糙的布料摩擦敏感的乳粒，說不上痛，巴恩斯難受地想躲開，奈何自己的姿勢不論怎麼躲都像是在欲拒還迎，更有主動將乳頭送進對方嘴裡的模樣。他羞恥得紅了臉，瞪著綠眼睛，本該冷硬的聲音因情慾染上了粗啞，「我沒有感到舒服……」乳頭被對方的牙齒叼在口中研磨，刺癢得他聲線顫抖，拉長的尾音讓他聽起來軟又色情。  
  
羅傑斯悶悶地笑著，更加用力地吮咬衣服底下的乳頭。黑色布料染上了更深的水痕，看上去就跟他奶頭被吸出什麼汁水似地。巴恩斯咬著嘴唇輕輕哼哼，染上了情潮紅的臉帶著不甘願的神情，不知究竟是爽還是羞辱。  
  
深埋在體內有一會兒的陰莖突然開始淺淺地抽動起來，巴恩斯很能忍痛，原本像是灼燒的疼痛已經麻木，餘下的只有被撐得滿滿的酸漲。羅傑斯動得很慢，每一下都是全跟沒入再盡數抽出，被濕軟的穴肉一點點包覆的感覺無與倫比，身上人的喘息噴打在他身上，甜蜜的小神父咬著果凍似的嘴唇悶哼，歛垂著的，長而濃的睫毛上還掛著淚珠，像是小小顆的水鑽似地閃爍。  
  
沒有著急變快，他樂於看小神父的表情從難受逐漸失意的過程。龜頭磨過方才讓小神父失聲喊出來的那一處，壁肉猛然收縮，性器被軟肉緊緊裹住，羅傑斯爽得低吼出聲。巴恩斯仰起頭，沒忍住呻吟，軟又甜的叫聲自喉頭洩漏。  
  
脖頸仰起勾勒出漂亮的曲線，羅傑斯偏過頭咬住羅馬領以上的一小截脖子，壓著小神父的腰肢一下下地頂弄。他的速度不快，但每一下都很重，一次次都擊中令巴恩斯醉仙欲死的那處，他想隱忍不讓那羞恥又淫蕩的叫聲洩漏出來，嘴唇被咬的殷紅，像是要滴血似地，在羅傑斯幾下惡意反覆地戳弄下還是忍不住叫出聲。  
  
小神父的身上有鹹檸檬糖和薄荷的味道，初嘗時是淡淡的海鹽味，再來是沁涼與微甜，讓人上癮的甜讓人想一碰再碰，羅傑斯舔去脖頸上的汗，在上頭留下淺淺的咬痕。綿長的呻吟像是蜂蜜，又黏又稠。他的小神父是道甜點，令人愛不釋手的甜品。  
  
「Father。你仍不認罪嗎？你的主教訓你們除去不敬虔的心和世俗的情慾，在今世自守、公義、敬虔度日（註7）但看看你……像個蕩貨，被我操得屁股流水，話都說不出來？」  
  
「嗯、啊——不，羅傑斯——」  
  
羅傑斯的性器密集而精準的在自己敏感點上反覆輾弄，巴恩斯在被洗腦後從未允許有過「情慾」，陌生的快感從他的後穴蔓延到整個身軀，本該清醒的大腦已然被如潮的快意淹得亂七八糟，他無法正常地排列出準確的言語結構，說出來的話都是破碎的單字。  
  
「Steve , call me Steve . 」羅傑斯狠狠地頂撞，身下人發出一聲高亢，帶著哭腔的呻吟，眼眶像是乘載了小小的湖泊，現在正在潰堤邊緣，湖中的綠寶石晶瑩閃爍，裡頭承載的是失神無措。他垂著頭，亂成一團的大腦只有羅傑斯剛剛說出口的名字。  
  
Steve，Steve，Steve。  
眼前被眼淚糊成一團，模糊的前方他好像隱約看見了金髮的男孩，他的臉和羅傑斯一模一樣，只是人看起來小了許多。他抬起頭，茫然地看著羅傑斯，不住地頂弄讓他無法控制地滴落眼淚，「嗯，呃，Steve……？」   
  
羅傑斯心滿意足地笑起，「Good boy。」他說，無預警地抽出陰莖，柱身抵著穴口輕輕磨蹭。

巴恩斯不滿地緊擰著眉，後穴的空虛讓他難受得不行，像是有螞蟻爬過那樣又癢又不舒服。他渴望更多，他想要那根天殺的癢得不行的屌放進自己眼裡給他止癢——他需要更多。他主動搖了搖屁股，摩擦柱身。

藍眼的蛇瞇起了眼眸，舉起手，不輕不重地拍了下小神父的屁股。「嗯呃！」巴恩斯張大雙眸，不可置信地瞪著羅傑斯。白皙的臀肉上很快地出現了一個粉色的掌印，或許腫起來了。不，這說不上痛，就是——很奇怪，他不喜歡，但也論不上討厭。

羅傑斯湊到小神父的耳旁，「現在，向我認罪。承認你是個淫蕩的神父，承認你只屬於我，承認你想要更多。」  
  
「向我承認，神父。Bucky。我會赦免你，我會寬恕你，然後給予你要的一切。你會是無罪的，是聖潔的，是我專屬的，唯一的天使。」  
  
羅傑斯的聲音具有蠱惑人心的力量。就連巴恩斯也無法抵擋，更何況是在他被操得無法冷靜思考的情況。他的藍眼睛深深地看著自己，巴恩斯不可自拔地陷入了那雙眼眸——不如說，他在第一次對上那雙眼時就已經沉溺在其中了，在彌撒上，在教堂裡，在——在布魯克林。  
  
「我——我有罪，」神父看上去委屈極了，「我犯了姦淫罪……我不該背棄主，不應忘卻他的教訓，我是有罪的，我……我是個淫蕩的神父。」巴恩斯斷斷續續地說，帶著沙啞破碎的嗓音：「我想要更多，我——我只屬於你。」小神父乖巧地完成了對方的要求，緊咬著唇，又用屁股蹭了幾下股間的陰莖，眼中是迫切的渴望。  
  
羅傑斯獎勵地親吻小神父的頰側，順應著對方的渴求，將陰莖再次插進肉穴。不約而同的喟嘆在安靜的教堂內格外的響亮，羅傑斯並沒有給人適應的時間，一挺到底後壓著人的腰桿快速地頂跨。  
  
「等、慢點，啊……！」  
  
巴恩斯懷疑羅傑斯是打算連他那兩顆睪丸都塞進去，囊袋拍擊臀部的聲音很響亮，他敢肯定他的屁股肯定被撞紅了，天，太重了，太快了，他受不了——小神父被操得直翻白眼，眼中那汪湖水傾瀉而下，汗、眼淚也許還有一點唾液弄得滿臉都是。  
  
不斷的刺激之下積累的快感讓他想射，沒有被愛撫過的陰莖滴落前液，巴恩斯不知道這種逐漸攀升的異樣快意是什麼，他搖搖頭想要拋卻這種讓他幾乎要飄起來的感覺，嘴裡胡言亂語地喊著羅傑斯的名字。後者的右手從他的跨部往上摸索，腹、腰、胸，然後是自己的脖子。  
  
「呃——不……」  
羅傑斯一手堵住巴恩斯的馬眼，另一手擒住他的脖子，力道不重，控制在小神父尚可呼吸的範圍內。巴恩斯因氧氣缺失而有一些反胃，他急促地喘息，胸口起伏大地呼吸，不斷地扭動身體想掙脫對方的控制。

「我准許你射精了嗎？」  
羅傑斯稍微鬆了些手勁，在小神父深吸了口氣後又掐緊了些，「我說過，你的一切都只能由我給予，巴基。」神父帶著哭腔的嗓音讓他更興奮了，他發狠似地用力插入，不住地抽插讓交合處發出嘖嘖的水聲。  
  
巴恩斯眼前一片黑，缺氧的大腦導致他感官更加敏感，成倍的快感淹沒了他整個身體，被堵住的陰莖像是要爆炸一樣緊繃，鈴口又刺又疼，羅傑斯充滿惡意地用拇指搔刮馬眼，巴恩斯爽又疼地哭出聲，因缺乏氧氣，說出來的話都虛弱無力：「No⋯⋯讓我⋯⋯」  
  
惡意的男性又加重了手上的力道，這下巴恩斯已經幾乎無法呼吸了，肺部裡殘存的氧氣因體內兇猛的撞擊而缺失，他懷疑自己要死了，死在這場被強迫的、悖德又讓人失控的性愛當中。他唯一能聽見的聲音是羅傑斯在自己耳邊低語。  
  
「你必須記住，只有我能給你你想要的，我掌控你的一切。所以向我請求。向你的神請求，神父。」  
  
「呃——」巴恩斯吐出了毫無意義的長音，無力地掙動了下。羅傑斯放輕了力道，他看著小神父急促地呼吸，破碎的音節自喉頭湧出，他能感受到掌心的喉結震動。「給我，讓我射，Please...」脖子的筋爆起，他連說話都必須用盡全力，聽上去委屈又卑微，「Steve……求你——」  
  
「乖孩子。」羅傑斯說，鬆開兩邊的手，隨意地撸了幾下小神父的陰莖。巴恩斯的腿根不住地顫抖，無法自控地頂跨操著羅傑斯的手，陰莖跳動著射在羅傑斯的襯衫和他自己的黑袍上。  
  
巴恩斯眼前像是炸開了似地，能夠感受到的只有所有感官全湧進大腦，其他的事情，管他上主還是撒旦，羅傑斯還是記憶裡的史蒂夫——一瞬間他以為他是死了，不然眼前怎麼會是一片白？

高潮的餘韻讓巴恩斯有幾分鐘都無法思考，回過神來時羅傑斯已經解開手腳上的束縛，他被放躺在祭台上，雙腿被折到胸前，稍微低下頭就能夠看見自己的屁股裡還含著羅傑斯的陰莖。  
  
「我還沒結束，親愛的神父。」羅傑斯凝視對方茫然的神情，他俯首親吻對方還掛著淚珠的眼睛，「告解也還沒結束……你還沒赦免我，我亦還未寬恕你，不是嗎？」  
  
「我，呃嗯……等等、」巴恩斯還沒說完話，體內的陰莖又開始律動。超級士兵的身體雖能很快度過不應期，但嚴格說來巴恩斯算是使用劣質的血清，再加上對方的速度實在是太快，壁肉像是摩擦過度要生火似的，「啊……我，會赦免你、慢點——」  
  
羅傑斯放慢了速度，他細細地親吻神父的臉頰和唇角，「寬恕我，神父。」  
  
身上人持續的頂弄讓他幾乎忘了該說些什麼，巴恩斯的話中摻雜短促的呻吟：「——天上的慈父……」「我要的是你寬恕我，而不是你的主。」  
  
神父頓了頓，不解地看著羅傑斯。後者輕輕咬著他的嘴唇，「你的神只能是我……這麼快就忘了嗎？或許你想再來一次？」  
  
不。他可不想再次體會做愛做到差點丟掉性命。巴恩斯深深地吸了口氣，「我……我以巴基巴恩斯之名，嗯、赦免你的罪過……」  
  
男人知足地瞇起眼，下身的動作逐漸加快，微微擰起的眉宇可見他也快要達到頂峰。「——而我會寬恕你，你將接受洗禮，從此以後真正地成為……只屬於我的神父。」  
  
神父已經沒什麼力氣說話了，對方精準地戳刺在自己敏感點上又讓他舒服得說不上話，才剛射過沒多久的性器很快的又硬了，正常的右手自己打手槍，金屬的手臂無助地撓抓對方的背部，力道大到或許會在他的背上留下青紫色的瘀青。  
  
羅傑斯的高潮來的迅猛又短暫，他將濃稠大量的精液射進巴恩斯暖濕的肉穴裡，後者也爽得又射了一次，黑袍上添上更多情色的痕跡。   
  
折磨自己許久的陰莖終於退出了，巴恩斯的後穴好一會兒都沒能合上，一張一闔地吐出射進去的精液。羅傑斯伸手接住從穴口滴下來的精液，半強硬地放進神父的嘴裡，手指在對方嘴裡攪弄。有點腥鹹。巴恩斯沒力氣去反抗對方（而他也深知並不會有作用）閉上眼睛任由羅傑斯胡來。  
  
一片黑暗中他只能感受到自己又被抱起來，他靠在羅傑斯的懷裡，很溫暖，上頭有自己的味道，還有他在很久很久以前，或許是他成為神父之前、成為資產的更前面的時候聞過的，那或許是在很暖很暖的地方，大概是叫布魯克林，記憶中的男孩兒身上總會有很淡的，野草的獨特清香。羅傑斯身上有同樣的味道，那讓他很安心。  
  
「……Steve。」神父閉著眼睛低喃，還沒等來回應，強烈的疲憊感就先讓他睡過去了。  
  
羅傑斯歛下眼眸看著他懷裡的人，輕輕地笑了。「Bucky。」他說，「我的小神父。我不會再讓你跑了。」  
  
教堂的門被關上了。巴恩斯神父再也沒有出現在小鎮上。

**Author's Note:**

> 註解1 約翰壹書2:15-17  
> 註解2 德 4:31  
> 註解3 戶 5:6-7  
> 註解4 羅馬書 13:14  
> 註解5 聖道茂（1225-1274）  
> 註解6 彼得後書 2:10,18  
> 註解7 提多書 2:12


End file.
